At Long Last
by RiYuYami
Summary: side oneshot for 3000 Year Wait 60 years after the birth of Aaron and Hemo, Kaiba loses Yami five months before he himself choses to leave and join his lover. tearjerker Prideshipping OC OOC RR


Okay… this is a very special fanfic for those who adore the one and only "3000 Year Wait

Okay… this is a very special fanfic for those who adore the one and only "3000 Year Wait." I know that Yami is still very pregnant with my homeboys, Aaron and Hemo, but I know the fanfic will never go past… a VERY sad moment in the fanfics history, I already have an ending for it, but this is what happens in the distant future.

Seto: I'll give you guys and girls out there the summery to this one-shot. (Ahem)

It has been sixty years since the birth of mine and Yami's twin sons, I am seventy-eight and Yami was seventy-seven. Yami passed away in his sleep five months ago, and I can not let go of the pain I felt.

Thank you very much for that Seto. You get a cookie. (Throws cookie, and Seto munches on it) Can you believe that I thought of this while reading a cute chibi fanfic? I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any products used and/or mentioned in this fanfic. I own only Aaron, the OCs and the plot, while my sister owns Hemo.

Seto: ON WITH THE FIC!

--

**At Long Last **

**Prideshipping one-shot side story**

--

I opened the curtains slowly, bright morning light flooded the lonely room of mine… yes, a very lonely room with a very lonely old man. I walked away and looked at my bed… our bed. It looked so big now and before he came, but when he was living with me, it was just right. I turned to look at my large body mirror.

I saw a man in his blue pajamas standing up with one hand on his waist. He looked so young, with his rich chestnut-brown hair and his dark pale skin that was a very healthy color. He did not have a single wrinkle or pimple to be seen any where on his face. He had a thin waist and good upper build on him as well. His sapphire-blue eyes as clean and as pure as artic ice shone brightly. This strapping young man, it was me.

Back when I was happy, back when I was ruling over games, back when I learned I would be a father, back when HE and I were waiting for the children that helped complete us forever…

I walked closer and saw that the boy began to age until I was only a foot away. I saw that he change into a seventy-eight year old man. He's hair was now lighter than normal and had a few grey streaks in it. His skin only showed a few wrinkles and it was a bit lighter. He had his thin waist, but not his muscles. His eyes, they stayed the same, but held sadness behind half-moon glasses. This was my look now. I'm surprised and not surprised of why I looked like this.

I had an active life style through out my life. I then walked away from the mirror and got dressed in a formal outfit; it was white with a blue shirt under it. I walked out of the room and down the stairs where I saw Mokuba eating a piece of toast and reading the paper. Aaron was on the front page. The head line read "Kaiba Corps. Success Sky Rocketing."

Aaron looked so young, though he was sixty years old. He has my blue eyes, but his 'mother's' looks and hair. But no black was in it. Hemo, his older twin brother, worked with him, but he worked on designing new systems. Hemo, he had Yami's red eyes, but the bastard that hurt my beloved's hair. But… Hemo was an excellent son of mine. He was, in fact, a perfect example of a Kaiba, while Aaron was a free spirit and was currently living his life to the fullest, just like Yami. They both married men, and because of hereditariness, Aaron became pregnant just like Yami could. He had a son and then a daughter a few years later. Hemo adopted two boys.

I made my self a bagel and told Mokuba that I would be gone for a while. He nodded and I left. Not wanting to take a car to where I was headed, I walked. It wasn't to far from my mansion. I walk past the large, open, black-iron gates.

It was quite…

It was peaceful…

It was depressing…

I began to walk up the hill I've gotten use to after so many visits. I spotted a flower. A single, beautiful flower that was growing in the snow? Strange, December was not the time for something so lovely to grow and then perish. I bent down and took a closer look. It was blue with five petals with red lines going up from it. I smiled softly as I picked it. I continued my walk until I came to the top of the hill. Under the weeping willow, an appropriate name for it was a tombstone. It was large and it was the type to hold the names of two people. On the left side, however, there was already a name.

Atemu Yami 'Mouto' Kaiba

3-18-1990 – 7-23-2067

Loving brother, partner, mother/father, grandfather, great-grandfather, and husband

"You lifted us up when we were down and felt as if we could never stand up again. You will be in the hearts of those who loved and cared deeply for you."

-From those who cared

"I only love thee, bless thee, that to me for ever thou hast made the rose more red…"

-From Seto Kaiba

His funeral was too lovely and depressing for words. For the first time in years, I cried in public. The last time that happened, was the day that Aaron and Hemo came into our lives. I remember seeing him, in the cherry wood coffin. Yami wanted to have a proper funeral of this life time, not the kind he had when he was Pharaoh. He looked as peaceful lying there. Yami's looks never really changed over the years, except for a few things. His skin became a lighter tan, and he too had a few wrinkles.

The black in his tri-colored hair changed to an ash grey and the color faded a little as well. His red eyes… those beautiful crimson orbs… they never faded until that night. But no matter what, he was still as lovely as the day we met. For his final outfit, he wore a black tux with a red undershirt and black tie. He had his hands rest over his chest in the form that the ancient's of his time placed over the Pharaoh's own. He had gold powder on his cheeks and eye lids.

He also had kohl on his long eye lashes. Yami was buried with a few framed pictures of his family and friends. Next to his head was a picture of me and him at our wedding. Yami still wore the ruby ring that connect us till death do us part when he departed. He wore around his neck, a black chocker, the Sennen Puzzle, and his cartouche with his real name on it. I just couldn't keep in it at the wake. I… I had to cry. Jou, that stupid mutt, was behind me at that moment when I broke down and cried. I tried to wipe away the tears, but he just placed a hand on my shoulder and told me to let it out before it killed me inside, for the first in my life, I cried on the blonde.

Yugi was in the same state that I was. I watched as he rolled over to Yami. Yugi, he lost his footing a few years back and damaged his left leg. He now had to use a wheel chair. I walked back over to Yami and Yugi. I lightly touched Yami's still face. I can still remember that dreadful feeling of coldness where warmth should have been. The reason my beloved died was of old age. I'm just glad that he could finally rest after so many centuries.

I remember that night…

The night Yami left me and this world.

-Flashback-

"_Seto… love…_ _I don't think I will see you tomorrow morning…" I blinked at him. What was he talking about? He couldn't mean… _

"_Yami… are you saying that you are going to die?" He nodded. He moved closer under the sheets of our bed and I noticed that he was crying. I held him close to my chest. Yami… he could sense that his time was at hand. I felt it deep with in as well, but why did it have to be so soon? I started to cry as well. _

"_Yami… my angel… is it alright… if I watch you until morning?" I asked him. He just nodded and began to close his eyes. _

"_I love you Seto…"_

"_I love you… Yami…" _

_I took one last looking, knowing that I will never see them again in this life time, I watched as his crimson eyes began to fade until they turned a deep red and the light was gone. A few last tears fell from the empty pools and he left me looking at his soft smiling face. He lost his pulse… his heart beat its last and his breath faded away. _

_He was gone…_

"_I love you till death do us part…"_

-End flashback-

"I love you till death do us part…" I spoke out loud. I wiped the tears that ran down my face. I placed the flower on the fresh snow. I looked up into the grey sky.

"Soon my love… soon…" I kissed the tombstone and continued my walk. I soon came across a few graves. Mr. Mouto died when the boys were around twenty. He died of lung cancer. Yami and Yugi were upset for a long time. Mai was near by, she had become a famous model for Vogue and other top fashion magazines around the world, but in the 2030, she and a few others died when the plane they were in crashed. Many of her fans were upset. I moved onto the next grave and saw that some one was in front of the two next tombstones.

"Hello Honda." I spoke softly.

He turned to me and gave me a weak smile. Honda was married to two people. Shizuka, Jou's little sister, and Otogi, the dice master. Honda loved them to much to chose, so he wedded the both of them. But they died when some thieves shot them at a bank. Honda was shot in the arm. He never truly recovered emotionally from his lost. He even thought of suicide, but he knew that once he did that, he would never reunite with the ones he loved. I gave him a small wave as we departed. I then left the cemetery and headed toward the Kaiba Corp. building.

--

"Dad!"

"Father!"

Aaron and Hemo ran up to me as I entered the CEO office. Though the boys maybe older, they still acted like five year olds around me. We hugged and I smiled at them. "What are you doing here Dad?" Hemo asked as he looked up. He was a few inches shorted than my self, while Aaron was shorter than us both.

"I just came to say that I will miss my two favorite boys in the entire universe and beyond. And that I want you to take care of yourselves and your children and their children as well. " I said with a sad smile on my face. The two boys looked at each other and then at me.

"Are you going somewhere father?" Aaron asked me.

"Yes Aaron… I'm going to go some place far from here… with you mother…"

Hemo just stared at me. "But Dad… he passed away months ago… you don't mean that you are…" I just nodded. They started to cry and I held them close. I'm going to miss them so much. But I will see them again real soon, and then we can live with one another forever.

--

It was late.

I lay under the covers. 'Soon…' I kept thinking over and over again. I took a look at a few pictures that were next to my bed. The first one was of Aaron and me at the Smithsonian Institution. He wanted to go so badly, so I took him. Next to it was of Yami and Hemo at the Washington Monument. The two were laughing at it because of what it looked like. Then there was a photo of when Aaron and Hemo graduated. Yami and I were so proud. Then there was the photo of mine and Yami's wedding. I then focused my attention on the last picture. It was in a silver and gold frame. It was a picture of Yami and me when Aaron and Hemo were born. The albino in Yami's arms and the red head in my own. Yami smiled as I kissed him on his cheek. I slowly closed my eyes and the last thing I saw was that picture, I smiled and entered…

…darkness.

--

I opened my eyes to see nothing but black. I then looked up to see something shiny falling down slowly. It was Yami, but he looked as if he was only seventeen again. He landed and I noticed that blue ripples came forth from the ground as he did. He wore a silver dress and had his hand out toward me.

"Come Seto, let us go. Or do you wish to stand on water for the rest off your afterlife?" Yami giggled. His red eyes… they had warmth in them again. I looked down, only to find a reflection of my self in the water. I saw myself at eighteen again, and I wore silver pants. I smiled up at my lover. And I grabbed his hand. We walked forward and into…

Light…

Forever in the arms of each other. Never having to worry anymore…

End

--

(crying) Oh my Ra! This is the saddest thing that I have ever written! Please review…


End file.
